Good Vibrations
by JustAmazing
Summary: Rachel Berry has been through way too much, and it's hardly Puck's fault if he notices… Spoilers for "Funk." :p


**A/N: Well I was planning on writing this one shot before tonight's episode of glee, and I was writing a St. Berry fan fiction but since Jesse St. James is an ass wipe, I figured I'd just stick to this one. I couldn't remember all the quotes word for word so I improvised. Please don't correct them. Puckleberry goodness. Enjoy (:**

**Characters: **Puck/Rachel. Finn/Quinn. Semi hating on Jesse St. Douchebag :p And I explored the many names Puck would give St. _.  
**Summary: **Rachel Berry has been through way too much, and it's hardly Puck's fault if he notices…  
**WARNING: A LOT OF SWEARING. This is told from Puck's POV. So…of course there will be language**.

He was a total bad ass. He did what he wanted, when he wanted and that's just how he worked. And he most definitely didn't get any pansy ass feelings for weirdo's like Rachel Berry.

It wasn't like he watched her at all. No not in the slightest bit. He hardly thought about her actually. Well…kind of.

It wasn't his fault that when she invited him to her house for that stupid bad reputation assignment that he was kind of psyched. And it wasn't his fault that when they were talking about real feelings and shit that he couldn't help but want to kiss her. He couldn't help but kneel in closer. He did _not _feel disappointed when she turned away. Not at all. That was not the reason at all that he threw the Jew card in trying to convince her to kiss him. She had no effect over him what so ever. It wasn't like those stupid, sexy brown eyes of hers made him stay. No, he just figured if he stayed she would eventually give in and they would be making out.

Another thing that wasn't his fault: how much he hated that Jesse douche. It's not like he was even hot. Puck, himself, was bad ass and sexy as hell. Everyone knew that, including himself. Except apparently Rachel fucking Berry. [She was too hung up on Jesse St. Douche Nozzle or Finn in all his idiocy.] It wasn't his fault that when he saw that stupid video Rachel had made that he was mostly pissed off at St. Douche and Finn for even daring to be in the video when they were such tool monsters to Berry. Granted, St. Douche Monster was Rachel's boyfriend but Puck had some things up his sleeve to change that real quick.

Puck couldn't help a lot of totally unnatural Rachel Berry shit. He couldn't help the weird feeling he got in his stomach that reminded him of that one time Rutherford and him got into a big ass fight and he got kicked in the stomach more than he'd like to admit. Only…not as painful. It was just a fucked up feeling, ok? He couldn't help that he wanted to punch stupid Finn in his stupid fucking face when he was getting all up in all of their faces singing that gay ass _Jessie's Girl_ song. '_Yeah we get it Finn, you want Berry now that she's got a boyfriend_' he'd thought at the time. And then somehow his mind got ahead of him and some crazy ass shit spilled out like jello. '_I wanted her even before then._'

He couldn't help but to get close to Rachel in their '_One_' performance. She was too fucking sexy not too. Besides, someone had to do the dance moves with her and he'd be god damned if it was going to be Finn fucking Hudson.

It wasn't his fault how pissed off he got when St. Dick came back and took Rachel back like everything was fine and dandy. It totally wasn't because of some shit like he had feelings for Berry. He didn't do feelings, especially not with Rachel Berry. Even if her legs went on for miles and whenever she danced he somehow found his pants growing tighter. That wasn't the point. It pissed him off that St. Loser thought he could push Rachel into finding her mom…not that he was spying on them or anything. Bad asses don't spy. They linger and learn shit.

Stupid Lady Gaga. That was his first thought when he found out they all had to sing gay shit by some transvestite or hermaphrodite or whatever the fuck she was. That was until Saint Finn jumped in and saved the day. He was such an over achiever. Or in Puck's words gay.

Puck did not ask where Rachel was that day because he cared about her in any way, shape, or form. Hell no. He like really meant it when he said it was because she wasn't there yapping her mouth off. It totally wasn't because he enjoyed her company at all. Nope. Not at all.

When he found out her mother was that Corcoran chick, his first initial thought was how on earth was she handling all of this crap. But he brushed it off quickly and went on bitching about her swapping over to Vocal Adrenaline. But then she pranced in, in that weird ass outfit she had on and went on some tirade. He was too busy staring at her legs and feet. He didn't think he'd actually seen heels look so sexy on a person in his entire experience with women. But on those long, smooth [he remembers how they felt underneath his hands. How could he forget?] legs that drove him crazy they were hot as hell.

It wasn't Puck's fault that Rachel's new and improved outfit made him a little too happy. He spent an extra hour in a cold shower.

He WAS NOT watching her when her and her alleged mother were singing yet another stupid gugu song. Gugu, Gaga. Same difference. And while he wasn't watching this heart breaking scene happen before his eyes, he wasn't getting that weird feeling in his stomach again. He wasn't feeling like Rachel needed him. And he wasn't going to do anything rash.

What happen next was really out of his control. Really. It was like his mind was on the off setting and his body was taking control. Or maybe his heart, but he didn't believe that shit.

First, St. Dipshit went back to Vocal Adrenaline. Not shocking. Neither was Berry's reaction. What was shocking was Puck's reaction, to Rachel's reaction. He was so angry, he could feel his blood boiling. He wanted nothing more than to go up on that stage and stick his foot so far up St. Dick weed's ass that the diva would never be able to dance again. Now that, that would have been a show. All he could do was stare at Rachel, staring at St. Mega Penis and get that same weird, gut wrenching feeling again.

He didn't notice the questioning looks Mike and Matt were giving him or the knowing look Quinn and Mercedes shared. He was too fixated on the broken beauty in front of him. Broken beauty? What the fuck was happening to him.

The next couple of days was rough. Everyone was massively depressed. Then Schue brought in some stupid Funk idea. When Rachel through "The cheese smells funky" line out there, he couldn't help but say something back. "That's because it's fromunda cheese." When she snapped back, the vibrations that shot through him were so gay and pussy-ish that he didn't even want to admit they happen.

So he went on with his week trying to be bad ass and slashing tires and shit [which ultimately led to working for crazy ass Mrs. Schuester. Or…ex Mrs. Schuester.] Either way he was trying to not think of Rachel Berry and her crazy self or the crazy shit she made him feel. All of that hard concentration [checking out other people. Mostly MILFs] all came to a stop when he found out about the parking lot situation.

"THEY WHAT" He yelled, wide eyed.

"They threw eggs at me. Now I keep having nightmares that all the souls of those poor chicks are going to come after me," She said firmly. But she wasn't so firm on the inside. It creeped him out how he knew that but he knew. No one was that strong. Rachel Berry had been through enough. Finn breaking her heart, St. Fuck hole coming into her life and breaking her heart, her mother wanting to be in her life and then deciding not to, and then having eggs thrown at her and thrown in her face.

"This shit is ridiculous! Matt, Mike, Finn. Come with me. We're teaching those Vocal Adrenaline ass holes a lesson," Puck said angrily, standing up and walking towards the door. Matt, Mike, Finn, Artie, and Kurt all followed. Then Mr. Schuester came out of nowhere and bitched to them about fighting with singing. So he listened because not listening to authority was bad or some shit, but he decided a long time ago that Jesse St. Dick lick was going to get his ass beat. And soon.

It wasn't Puck's fault that during Give Up The Funk, that Rachel's ridiculously short shorts almost made him snap. Really. He had never seen her wear anything so sexy. He was lucky he didn't pull a Finn. So he finished the song and ended in orderly fashion and said something witty and bad ass to those Vocal Adrenaline asses. He made sure he gave St. Fucker a good glare before walking off. No one fucking egged his Rachel. …well not his Rachel but Rachel in general. Did he say his? He didn't mean that shit. Right?

That night he found himself outside of St. Tiny Penis's house with the Finn, Matt, and Mike. They were slashing his tires and TPing his house. All Puck was waiting for was for the bastard to come outside so he could get his hands on him. He would make him regret anything he ever did to Rachel. And there he goes with that Rachel shit again. He was not doing this for Rachel. He was doing this for...glee. Oh who the hell was he kidding, he was doing all this shit for Rachel Berry and fuck he was proud of it! Berry was sexy and smart and confident. And she was the only girl on the damn planet who could turn him into such a damn girl and still have him be obsessed with her.

His thoughts stalled as Jesse finally realized something was going on outside and walked out the front door. Puck pounced, despite the guys' protests. He had Jesse tackled to the ground, and he was doing everything in his power to make the guy bleed. And he was doing a pretty good job. Jesse was trying to fight back but it was a useless effort. Puck was a jock. He did sports all the time. Jesse was a diva. He sang show tunes and went to dance class. It made sense that Puck would win a fight. And oh did he win.

That same night…the first time he would ever admit this…was his fault and he could have helped it. He went to Rachel's place, to talk to her. Outside was her ridiculously tiny car and that was it. Her dad's must have been out of town [big shocker] so he went up to the door and knocked once before walking right in. When it opened without a budge he rose an eyebrow curiously. He would have to talk to her about locking the door. "Rachel" He called, looking around the living room. He was silent and heard the sound of quiet sniffling. Oh shit. Crying. Crying female. This was the point of no return. Either he walked in or he left. But fuck this was Rachel and he couldn't just leave. So he walked in the rest of the way and shut the door behind him. He followed the sound of the sniffles [and as he got closer, quiet sobs. Shit.] and knocked on the door lightly. "Rach?"

He heard her gasp. There was a rustling behind the door before she opened it. He rolled his eyes when he saw her in sunglasses. "Noah what are you doing here" She asked curiously, trying to act like she wasn't just crying.

He reached out and took the sunglasses off her face quickly before she could stop him. "Noah" She scolded. He simply threw the glasses over his shoulder and something snapped inside of him and made him pull her to his chest. She was stiff for a second before setting her head on her chest and relaxing. A second later he felt his shirt getting wet and tried his best to comfort her [there was only so much he could do.] He gently rubbed her back. "He's a tool anyway Rachel. That St. dumbass guy…he doesn't deserve you. He isn't even worth it. He's more of a diva then you are. You can do better."

She sniffled. "Can I?"

He was caught off guard "Huh?"

"Can I? I don't think I can. Jesse was the only person…well he seemed like the only person… who wanted me. He wasn't ashamed to be seen with me. I don't think I can do better than that," She finished.

Puck shook his head "Your Rachel fucking Berry for Christ sakes. Don't let this guy get the better of you. You know you're a force of nature no one wants to fuck with and your proud of it. You can get anyone. Look at you. Your sexy as hell, and I mean that. So don't let this… meaningless douche bag get to you. Because you and I both know that isn't who you are."

She looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"What," He demanded, feeling uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

She sniffled and stared at him still "I just…didn't know you paid so much attention to me."

"Me? I don't. People know shit Rachel," He said, putting on an act once again.

Her face turned to disappointment "Right."

"Well…like…your really cool Rachel. Hell I don't even know what the hell you're doing to me! You don't even know what you're doing to me. You give me this fucked up feeling in my stomach Rach. And it's like I'm getting sucker punched or some shit."

"Butterflies" she muttered, seeming to be in deep thought.

He continued anyway "I've been paying a hell of a lot of attention to you lately. More than I should have. It's just do you know how strong you are? I wish I was as strong as you are. You deal with all this crap with no one there to help you. I mean fuck Rach, I don't know how you do it." He looked at her, green gazing into brown.

"Want to know something," She asked. He nodded. "I don't know either."

He nodded, still staring. And in one swift motion, he kneeled down and pressed his lips to hers. She instantly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Well shit. He was in serious like with Rachel Berry, and she gave him…dare he say it, butterflies.

He was such a pussy…and he kind of liked it.

**Ok there was a suckish one shot. XD please enjoy it. As for Maybe It's Possible, I'm still writing :p**


End file.
